El uno para el otro
by AlquimistaGris
Summary: Una pelea puede hacer que te des cuentas de muchas cosas. Fic inspirado en imagen del fic.


Hola, nosotros de nuevo. Traemos éste One Shot de Full Metal Alchemist.

**G: Ya era hora, siendo el nickname basado en esta obra**

_**Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

* * *

**El uno para el otro**

La abuela Pinako y Alphonse se preguntaban constantemente si Edward y Winry eran el uno para el otro, a pesar de llevar un año de ser novios, su relación no había mejorado mucho claro que sí había muchos cambios pero los mismos pleitos y golpes con herramientas se mantenían.

Una mañana en la casa de las Rockbell y Elric, unos pequeños gritos –por no decir enormes- sonaban por toda la casa despertando el menor de los cuatro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que despertarme así?- Alphonse recién despertó de muy mal humor gracias a su hermano y cuñada

-Agradécele a ellos- Comentó un tanto malhumorada la mayor de los cuatro

Lo cierto es que sus gritos y peleas ya cansaban, inclusive Pinako temía porque ellos terminaran, no por el hecho de que terminen en sí, sino por las peleas que puedan venir después de eso y claro los sentimientos de ambos pero eso quedaba en el olvido.

-¿Ahora por qué pelean abuela?- Se acercó Alphonse a la mesa para poder -disfrutar- su desayuno

-No lo sé cuando me desperté estaban así Al-

En ese momento ambos rubios entraron a la cocina, Winry con su típico overol y top manchada un poco con aceite y a Edward con su pantalón de pijama y una sudadera.

-Mira Edward es la tercera vez en ésta semana-

-No es mi culpa Winry, simplemente se daña-

-No se daña solo algo debes hacerle-

-Yo no le hago nada ya debe estar muy viejo Winry-

-¿Viejo? Eso nunca ha sido excusa hay personas que por tener un automail -viejo- no vienen a que se lo arregle tres veces a la semana EDWARD- Recalcó la rubia

Oh no problemas, cuando se llaman por su nombre completo significa que ambos están molestos claro también que levanten las voces muestran que están enojados.

-¿Por qué pelean ahora?- Intervinieron Pinako y Al

-Porque es la tercera vez en ésa semana que Edward daña el automail- Contestó Winry mirando acusadoramente a su novio

-¡Que no lo dañé Winry Rockbell maldita sea!-

-¡Entonces dime ¿qué pasó?-!

-Se mojó un poco-

-¡Lo sabía no me tienes consideración!- Poco a poco iba levantando su voz la muchacha

-¡Claro que la tengo!- Él también levantaba más su voz

-¡Claro que no Edward Elric!-

-Ya basta los dos- Regañó la abuela

-Es suficiente, todo el día y toda la noche ustedes gritan, ya no puedo dormir tranquilo- Comentó enojado Al

-Tiene razón ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas, ya es suficiente de sus gritos-

Ambos muchachos se miraron con enojo, Winry suspiró, se fue de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación.

-Demonios- Comentó Edward y él también se fue

-Al parecer habrá un poco de paz- Dijo Pinako

Alphonse la apoyó asintiendo con su cabeza, a ambos no les gustaba cuando ellos dos peleaban pero tenían que aprovechar los momentos de paz que habían.

Winry tomó una ducha y se puso una blusa de tirantes y un short, después de eso se quedó en su habitación todo el día, sólo salió para almorzar y después de eso se volvió a encerrar en su habitación; por otro lado Edward hizo lo mismo que ella sólo que él no almorzó.

Más tarde, Al y Pinako fueron al mercado pero antes de irse se toparon con Ed que decidió comer algo.

-Hermano vamos a ir al mercado-

-Está bien-

-Enano si van a pelear no destruyan la casa-

-¿A quién llamas…?- Edward suspiró -no tiene caso seguir hablando-

-Ed ¿estás bien? No pensé que pelear con tu novia te afectara tanto- La abuela comentó

Edward la ignoró olímpicamente y se fue a la cocina. Pinako gritó desde la entrada para que Winry la escuchara.

-Winry me voy con Alphonse al mercado-

La abuela no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella y se fue con el menor de todos.

Edward comió con poca gana y una vez terminado, se levantó de la mesa y no le importar dejar sucio, se fue a su habitación y se cepilló sus dientes. Se acostó en su cama para meditar y una vez que lo hizo se decidió, se iría a disculpar con Winry. Decidido fue a su habitación y tocó su puerta.

-Win soy yo abre-

-Edward lárgate-

Golpe bajo, él dejaba atrás su orgullo para disculparse con ella y le decía que se largara.

-Amor por favor- Su tono de voz cambió a uno de súplica

-Edward no quiero hablar en éste momento- Su voz sonaba triste

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras Rockbell-

-Busca un lugar cómodo porque no te abriré-

Edward se quedó ahí esperando para que le abriera y cuando se iba a dar por vencido y dar media vuelta para irse a su habitación escuchó el llanto de Winry detrás de la puerta, se pegó a la pared y se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-Win no llores por favor-  
Winry seguía llorando ignorando el pedido de su novio.

Edward acostó su cabeza contra la pared -Princesa soy un idiota, tienes razón no te tengo consideración, siempre arruino todo por favor ábreme-

Winry al parecer le hizo caso y le abrió la puerta, Edward se puso de pie y entró a la habitación. Cuando Ed entró ella tenía su cabeza agachada.

-Amor por favor no llores- Edward la abrazó -Lo siento tanto en serio- La abrazó más fuerte

-Yo también lo siento Ed- Winry seguía llorando y se dejaba abrazar por su novio

-Perdóname, soy un idiota, no, soy un imbécil hace tiempo te prometí que te haría llorar de alegría y hago todo lo contrario-

-Lloro porque no me gusta pelear contigo, siento que cada vez que peleamos nos alejamos más-

-Detesto pelear contigo, no hay algo que más detesto que eso, por favor perdóname- Edward le besaba su frente, sus mejillas, sus párpados y su nariz

-Yo te perdono y quiero que me disculpes también-

-Siempre- Edward la besó tiernamente a lo que Winry correspondió

-Te amo Ed-

-Yo más, mucho más Win-

Se volvieron a besar tiernamente y se abrazaron.

-Ven- Edward tomó su mano y la llevó a su cama, el se acostó utilizando sus brazos de almohada y ella se acurrucó en su pecho

-Tratemos de no pelear ¿te parece?-

-Claro-

Estuvieron un rato más en la misma posición conversando y riendo hasta que poco a poco Winry se quedó dormida y Edward la observaba maravillado.

-No sé cómo puedo enojarme con ésta mujer-

Edward la observaba detenidamente, sus párpados cerrados, escondiendo esos enormes y hermosos cristales azules que tanto amaba, su fina nariz y sus pómulos que tanto le encantaba besar.

-Winry ojalá supieras lo que te amo-

El rubio miraba como los rayos de la tarde cambiaban a un tono más anaranjado y con ellos, el cabello de Winry también, como le encantaba ver su cabello, era perfecto, dependiendo de la hora su cabello se mostraba más rubio otras veces se veía más oscuro casi dorado como el de él. Poco a poco Edward se quedó dormido en esa posición pensando en una linda familia con su rubia favorita y ¿por qué no? Si él la amaba con locura y no estaba en planes de él dejar que se escapara.

Pasada cerca de una hora Al y Pinako volvieron a la casa y lo primero que notaron fue un gran silencio que ni en las bibliotecas puedes encontrar, así que dejaron las compras en la cocina y se encaminaron muy despacio y en silencio en busca de los rubios, después de una búsqueda intensa por toda la casa fueron al único lugar que no había revisado, el cuarto de Winry no tuvieron que hacer ruido al querer tocar o abrir la puerta ya que ésta ya estaba abierta. Cuando Alphonse y Pinako entraron a la habitación se toparon con la escena más hermosa que hayan podido ver.

-Abuela- Alphonse bajó el tono de su voz ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te pregunté si ellos eran el uno para el otro?-

Pinako asintió.

-Pues olvídalo, ahora lo creo-

-Yo también Al, sus cuerpos están hechos para estar juntos-

-Sus almas también abuela, creo que por fin a mi hermano mayor se le cumplió la Equivalencia de Intercambio-

-Vamos Al dejemos que descansen y que se perdonen-

-Creo que están perdonados de más-

-Tienes razón Al pero será mejor irnos-

-Abuela quiero verlos un poco más, me siento muy feliz por ellos-

Después que Alphonse terminara de expresar sus sentimientos, hubo señales que querían despertar pero aún así se quedaron quietos.

-Princesa despierta- Edward trató de despertar cariñosamente a Winry sin notar que su hermano y abuela estaban ahí

-No quiero amor- Dijo Winry enterrando su cara en el pecho de su novio -Tengo sueño-

-Eso es por no dormir por tres días- Edward le daba pequeños besos a Winry

-Es por el trabajo y lo sabes- Winry se despertó y sonrió al ver a su novio ahí

Edward sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a Winry, ella le correspondió feliz y lo demostró mientras lo besaba.

-Me he despertado de la mejor forma Win-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque me desperté y estaba aquí y lo que más me gustó fue que no fuese un sueño-

Winry sonrió y le dio otro beso tierno que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono.

Pinako aclaró su garganta.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su casi tarde pasional pero nos alegramos que estén bien-

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron al igual que Alphonse que estaba por sentarse a llorar de la risa al ver a su hermano tan cursi.

-¡A-abuela!-

-La misma hija-

-Nosotros n-no eh- Edward balbuceó palabras sin sentido tratando de explicar -¡NO SUCEDIÓ NADA!- Gritó sonrojado

-Lo sabes nosotros interrumpimos hermano-

-Vamos muchachos luego se darán sus besos ayúdennos a acomodar las compras-

Dicho esto Alphonse y Pinako se pusieron a caminar hacia la cocina bajando las escaleras. Winry se levantó de la cama al igual que Edward, pero cuando iban a bajar las escaleras Edward atrajo a Winry y la besó, ese besó no fue como cualquier otro, estaba completamente cargado de amor y un poco de pasión; Winry entendió perfectamente lo que Ed siente y nunca dudaría de eso de nuevo.

-Te amo demasiado, solo espérame y nunca te irás de mi lado-

-¿Te irás?-

-No, sólo espera a que tenga agallas-

Winry lo besó y asintió -Bajemos-

Edward la siguió y llegaron juntos a la cocina donde ayudaron a guardar las compras. Una vez terminado, los rubios salieron y jugaron un rato afuera, corrían como cuando eran niños, se cargaban y se daban tiernos besos pero de pronto la actitud de Ed cambió y se alejó.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué te alejaste?-

-Porque quiero que me hagas una promesa-

-¿Promesa?-

-Sí, quiero que me prometas que siempre me amarás, que siempre estarás conmigo- Edward cambió su expresión a una más seria y su tono de voz no parecía ser de broma

-Intercambio Equivalente- Dijo Winry con su mirada expresando seguridad -Me dijiste que me ibas a dar la mitad de tu vida-

-Así es- Edward cerró los ojos -Tú me darás tu vida entera- Edward rió al recordar aquella extraña declaración por parte ambos

-No te rías- Winry se cruzó de brazos "molesta"

-No fue una de las mejores cosas que he logrado decir-

-Es cierto fanático de la alquimia-

-Pero lo hice por ti, fanática de los automail-

-Idiota-

-Soy tu idiota-

Alguien aclaró su garganta interrumpiendo y resultó ser…

-Hermano siempre estoy cuando estás de cursi-

-¡Hey Al respeta a tu hermano!-

-Lo hago hermano pero ¿cuándo lo dirás?-

-Cuando sea tiempo-

-De acuerdo-

Dicho esto, Alphonse se fue y Winry y Edward entraron a la casa.

2 meses después

Edward y Winry hablaban tranquilamente de cosas triviales y una que otra experiencia en sus vidas. Pero de repente Edward se mostró como hacía dos meses, distante…

-¿Qué pasa Ed? Te veo distante conmigo hace varios días-

-No es nada- Comentó cortante

-Algo te pasa, no eres de hablarme así ¿hice algo que te molestara?-

Edward se puso de pie y la miró, Winry lo imitó y cuando iba a decir algo vio a Edward colocarse de rodillas. Exacto le pediría que limpie la casa…

-Winry sé que no soy la mejor persona de éste mundo, hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y hace mucho te prometí un Intercambio Equivalente- Sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió mostrando un anillo hermoso –Por favor Winry, sé mi mujer, sé la madre de mis hijos, sé mi familia, sé mi TODO-

Winry no tenía las palabras para poder decir algo al respecto, estaba feliz, confundida por la actitud de Edward pero sobre todo, sentía que por fin no se apartaría de él así que lo único que logró hacer fue tirársele encima y abrazarlo mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas, Winry le dio un beso tranquilo y profundo queriendo hacerle a entender a Edward todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-SÍ, claro que sí quiero ser tu mujer, quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, ser tu familia y sobretodo sí quiero ser tu TODO-

Edward le colocó el anillo a Winry y la besó, la besó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Gracias- Susurró

-¿Por qué agradeces Ed?-

-Por aceptar-

Después de una sesión de besos, abrazos y mimos Ed y Win les comunicaron la noticia a Al y a Pinako, sorprendiéndose un poco pero después alegrarse por los jóvenes enamorados. Después de todo ellos nacieron para estar juntos, nacieron para ser _el uno para el otro._

* * *

¿Merezco rewievs? ¿No? Bueno u.u Muchas gracias por leer y algun comentario ya sea bueno malo, una bomba, comida, abrazos, flores, tomatazos; o inclusive, armas son bien recibidas y ayudan a mi crecimiento como escritora.

Les cuento un poquito del One Shot, se me ocurrió viendo el último capítulo de Dragon Ball GT así que se podrán imaginar lo que lloraba x'D lloraba como bebé ¿y quién no? La historia de Dragon Ball llegó a su fin TT_TT así que terminé de verlo y tengo un poster de Full en frente mío y apareció ésto. Siento que Ed quedó muy OC en sus actitudes cursis pero bah me gustó como quedó

**G: -se aclara la garganta-**

Bueno bueno y al de materia gris también -.-"

**Saludos**

**Que no se los coma una gelatina gigante de uva **

**Alquimista y Materia Gris fuera. **

**Paz**


End file.
